Efecto mariposa
by Chio-sempai
Summary: Tras la cuarta guerra ninja, Hinata despierta en un mundo totalmente opuesto. ¿Si en la otra realidad la persona que amas es totalmente distinta? oscura, soberbia, peligrosa para todos... ¿Hinata, qué harías para cambiarlo? . AU: Road to ninja .
1. Prólogo

_._

 _._

 _Disclaimer. Historia elaborada sin fines de lucro. Autor original Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Advertencias: UA / Road to ninja_

 _Autores: Chio-sempai/ UmeFuyu_

 _._

 _._

 **Efecto mariposa**

 _._

 _._

 _Si nunca te vuelvo a ver siempre te llevaré conmigo,_

 _adentro,_

 _afuera,_

 _en mis dedos,_

 _y en los bordes del cerebro_

 _y en centros_

 _de mis centro_

 _de lo que soy_

 _de lo que queda._

 _._

 ** _PROLOGO._**

"¡Mucho cuidado con lo que deseas!"

Hinata cierra los ojos. Cuantas veces había oído ese cliché, tan clásica advertencia; más nunca se había atrevido a reflexionar sobre ella antes. Siquiera recuerda quien fue la persona que solía repetirla, pero si logra librarse de esta nueva realidad, Hinata Hyuga jura por sus benditos ojos que irá a darle la razón... de rodillas.

No es ningún secreto que no ha estado nunca satisfecha con la vida que le había tocado, de hecho, la aborrecía tan profundamente que los pequeños detalles que ahora ve tan positivos, en aquel momento para ella valían nada.

Todavía no descifra qué es lo que ocurrió o cómo ahora se encuentra en el lugar que siempre deseó y que ahora detesta, no, le teme.

Quizá al principio le pareció tentador finalmente ser quien siempre deseó ser: Una persona fuerte, líder, un ejemplo a seguir, digna participe de su clan. Una kunoichi valorada por sus amigos tanto como sus enemigos.

Alguien en quien Naruto se fijaría... de la forma que sea ...Y que ahora aunque lo hace no es quien ella cree, ni siquiera lleva el mismo nombre.

Llora profundamente y sus lagrimas saben saladas mientras ingresan en su boca con los dientes apretados, no está triste, está furiosa. Siente rabia y eso también es nuevo para ella. Ahora la paz de la nación depende de su accionar, ahora necesita con desesperación el apoyo de la persona que menos pensó ...

Ahora sabe que la oscuridad se ha tragado a Naruto y amenaza con llevarse también su amor por él...

—¡Eso nunca!.

Le pega insistente a la pared de su cuarto con las palmas repletas de chacra, hace vibrar la mansión más ningún Hyuga se atreve a subir a cuestionar a la fuerte y hóstil Hinata Hyuga, el rostro le duele de endurecer el gesto y el pecho le bulle de impotencia frente a todas las contradicciones que desfilan ahora soberbias .

Todo ridículo, todo absurdo, todo improbable.

Su familia, amigos y entorno... sus comportamientos la lastiman... pero de todas las verdades la que más le afectaba y la ahogaba en este momento de crisis era una sola...él...

—¿Entonces? ¿traemos al bastardo de regreso?.

La voz de Charasuke la obliga a girar hacía su ventana, allí donde él se ubica cómodamente recostado mientras estudia una rosa que gira sobre su espinoso rabo. Le entierra los ojos de soslayo y una media sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro.

Traerlo de regreso...

Uzumaki Naruto, su inspiración, la fuerza por la que había superado su dura infancia, el gran héroe de la aldea, que ahora poseía un alma siniestra y atormentada...

Hinata seca sus lagrimas con el antebrazo y su flequillo se deforma hacía un lado, su semblante se vuelve duro y cargado de determinación, también le sonrió a su nuevo e impensado compañero...

—Alguien tiene que proteger a esta aldea, del héroe que protege a esta aldea.

...

..

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Esperen muchas sorpresas!

.

.


	2. Capítulo I

_._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Capitulo I._**

 _ **Lo que creía que era.**_

.

 _"_ Si pudieses ¿cambiarías tu vida? _"_

.

 _._

Hinata despierta en una habitación tan blanca que le marea, intenta moverse pero le duele el cuerpo. A su lado, su padre está durmiendo recostado sobre una silla y sosteniéndole la mano, ve en su rostro cansado algo que jamás pensó: preocupación.

No puede recordar un momento en que él la hubiese mimado, curado un raspón o velado mientras tuviera fiebre, así que el simple hecho de ver a su padre allí la confunde. No es que no haya estado ya en un hospital, lo ha estado muchas veces, pero siempre fueron sus amigos quienes estaban junto a ella.

La frente de su padre está cubierta por la banda de Konoha, algo que solo ha visto durante la guerra...

¡La guerra!.

Se estremece de solo recordar el olor a cuerpos descompuestos, la pólvora, la sangre. Su propio olor a sudor de varios días y el saber que no podía tomar una ducha porque tenía que cuidarse de que no la asesinasen .

Recuerda a Naruto dando su Chakra a todos, a Madara diciéndole que se rinda, a su familia protegiéndolo, las estacas dirigiéndose hacia ellos y luego...

Nada.

No puede recordar nada más.

La cabeza le pulsa de tal manera que la hace doblarse de dolor hasta que la frente le toca las rodillas, tiene que llevarse ambas manos a ella para poder controlarse.

Es hasta ese momento que descubre que sus heridas: a pesar del vendaje que la cubre, puede ver que tiene una enorme cicatriz que le cruza el torso como si algo la hubiese atravesado de lado a lado. Puede sentir sus costillas a través de su piel, ha bajado muchísimo de peso.

—Hija... — La voz preocupada de su padre, quién acaba de despertar sentado ahí , frente a ella por los quejidos, le hace pensar que esta soñando... quizá de verdad lo este haciendo —.¿Te encuentras bien?

Hinata lo mira como si no lo hubiese hecho en años y él la observa expectante, apretando su mano con cariño como ...como si le diera fuerzas para continuar viviendo.

—Si-si— miente .

Ve a su padre soltar un suspiro de alivio, después le dirige una sonrisa y es ahora ella quien está preocupada. ¿Ese sujeto en verdad era Hiashi Hyūga? ¿Él mismo que la hizo combatir con Neji ? ¿Quién solo le decía había fracasado una y otra vez ? ¿Él mismo que no fue a visitarla cuando ocurrió el ataque de Pain?

Casi desperada le pide que le diga que ocurrió con Neji . Tiene que lamberse los labios para poder hablar, están secos y partidos. Su padre le mira extrañado , le dice que él bien , como siempre . Como si no hubiese estado a punto de morir hace días . Su padre se levanta para que alguien venga a verla,aunque su rostro no lo demuestre está realmente preocupado . Jamás había escuchado a su hija hablar con voz rasposa y temblorosa, ni siquiera la única vez que la vio llorar.

Golpes en la puerta les interrumpen. La muchacha Hyūga ve a una Shizune muchísimo más seria de lo recuerda y se extraña ante unos pechos que juraría son iguales a los Tsunade, la Hokage. La checa por unos minutos antes de comunicarle a su padre que deberá estar unos días en observación , que debe dejarla descansar. Él se despide con un beso en la frente que la hace querer llorar pero solo se limita a apretar los labios, le dice que mandará a alguien por ella y que la espera con muchas ansias en casa .

Esperarla a ella... cuando hace años deseaba que ni siquiera existiese.

Es solo hasta que él se va, que Shizune le dice que ha vivido de milagro. Ha estado en coma por dos semanas y resucitado de un paro cardíaco, le regaña a por ser una impulsiva y por desobedecer órdenes en la misión . La incredibilidad de Hinata crece aun más. ¿A que misión se refería?

Cuando le cuestiona sobre la guerra, Shizune la mira como si estuviese loca . No le responde lo que quiere, en cambio le hace preguntas a ella sobre la fecha en que se encuentran, qué edad tiene y cuál fue el Hokage anterior .

Hinata falla en las tres .

Shizune la mira preocupada - mirada que Hinata tendría que soportar muchas veces- manda a llamar a un equipo de especialistas para observarla . Lo único que sabe es que le han hecho demasiadas preguntas y que sus respuestas no parecen ser las esperadas . Tsunade ingresa a su cuarto , el verla viva le hace feliz. Significa que la guerra ha terminado ¿no?. Significa que ella ha podido protegerlos. No puede evitar hablar de nuevo sobre la guerra. Tsunade la miran a los ojos fijamente .

-¿De qué guerra hablas?- le cuestiona.

Hinata es ahora la que se queda callada, decide no volver a hablar hasta saber qué pasa. Tsunade ordena que le hagan una resonancia magnética y le pide que duerma otra vez. No tarda mucho en saber que no saldrá del hospital hasta dentro de una semana , su padre la va a ver cada día, no hablan de mucho en realidad.

Pero sabe que Shizune le ha dicho que algo no está bien con ella.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

Sobre lo que le hacen a Hinata es un examen mental mediante el cual se obtiene información respecto al grado de alerta, el juicio, la inteligencia, la memoria, el estado de ánimo. Destacando el _Nivel de consciencia_ , donde uno de los aspectos que se evalúa es la capacidad de orientarse -Es en el momento que Shizune le hace preguntas -. Está evaluando lo que sabe respecto a si misma, el tiempo y el espacio. Por eso cuando ella falla en la prueba se preocupa. Estas pruebas se evalúan con el _Mini-Mental Statu_ s _Examination (MMSE) y Escala de Glasgow_.

Sobre la pareja que pondré aún no está decidida, la decidiré en el proceso.

El 14 de febrero estaré publicando la continuación de _Los dos mentimos_ , según yo es el capítulo más sad que he escrito,habrá bastante desamor.

.

.


	3. Capitulo II

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo II.**

 **No eres la persona que solía conocer.**  
.

.  
"No puedes cambiar lo que es alguien sin destruir lo que fue."

.

Salió poco antes de la planeado, aún confundida por la información que tenía pero que no era. Su mayor descubrimiento fue ver en las grandes rocas no el rostro del cuarto, si no él de un señor con un ridículo peinado en flor, su cara hizo una mueca casi de asco. Un niño pequeño fue quien le murmuró emocionado que él quería ser tan grande como alguna vez fue aquel sujeto.

Su padre le trajo al hospital ropa que le quedaba diminuta, inmoral, obscena, casi como una broma de mal gusto y es que jamás en el clan Hyuga se permitiría usar ropa de tal...índole .  
Le pidió a Shizune una blusa más tapada, ante la cara de esta, contestó que las marcas en su vientre le daban vergüenza y que esperaba poder ocultarlas por un tiempo. La mujer hizo un ademán con la mano y las enfermeras le trajeron una polera sencilla negra, del mismo tipo que usaba cualquier ANBU. No tuvo más opción que utilizar el pequeño short con toda la pena del mundo y sus sandalias.

Caminó por la calle, despacio, en aquella tierra sin marcas de guerra ni hambre. Cuando se topaba con personas que pensaba conocer, estas hacían todo lo contrario a lo que recordaba.

Ino, por ejemplo, había llegado a su alcoba con flores que parecían más para una boda que para un reposo en un hospital y aunque Hinata agradeció el acto con gran alegría -porque nadie le había regalado flores antes- , ella le hablaba como si hubiesen sido grandes amigas, también le había tomado la mano y le hizo prometer que jamás hiciese algo tan arriesgado otra vez. Hinata solo asintió, había envidiado siempre la relación tan unida que Ino tenía con Sakura, jamás pensó que la rubia concibiera una amistad tan grande con ella misma. Cuando Ino empezó a contarle las cosas "que habían hecho de niñas ", casi se preguntó si no habían sido todos los demás quienes se habían golpeado la cabeza en vez de ella. Le prometió mil veces que nunca le había gustado Naruto, y que era obvio que Naruto no quería a Sakura...

Como si eso fuese verdad.

Ino solía desviar la mirada cuando hablaban, su cabello no estaba ya es una gran coleta si no que caía con gracia sobre su espalda, sus piernas eran cubiertas por una falda larga que casi llegaba a sus pies. Y aunque era bonito hablar con ella, no era la Ino que conocía, ni las historias con sus amigos eran las que ella recordaba. Por eso sintió simplemente que salir con ella del hospital no estaba bien...

... algo desde que despertó no estaba bien.

Y esa certeza aumentó cuándo caminó por el pueblo, observando cada pequeña cosa como una niña en la feria. Justo en el momento que estaba por dar la vuelta casi choca con un chico, era Uchiha Sasuke. Si no hubiese estado tan ocupada huyendo, hubiera notado la sonrisa coqueta que él le envió .

—Gatita — susurra él, casi en un murmuro , sus palabras no pudieron llegar a los oídos distraídos de ella.

La muchacha voltea a todos lados, sorprendida, intrigada... confundida. Y es una suerte ver a Naruto a unos metros. Corre hacia él casi por inercia. Sakura está colgándole del brazo, y aunque su corazón se estruja un poco, Naruto debe saber que su mejor amigo está en la aldea.

—¡Sasuke, e-está a-aquí!— le anuncia en un grito al apenas verlo. No se detuvo a reflexionar sobre cuándo él habría vuelto o cómo era que se paseaba con su mente criminal tan tranquila por la Calle del Té.

—¿Quién?— responde con gesto aburrido.

—¡Él!— su mano señala a Sasuke — escucha a Naruto repetir el nombre que ella ha mencionado con una ceja alzada. Si Sasuke, por dios, no va olvidar ese nombre si es el mismo quien lo repite todo el tiempo.

—¿Quieres darme celos con él otra vez?—le espeta soberbio —.Ya te dije que eso no va a funcionar .

—¿Qué-é? —Titubea , Sakura le da una sonrisa burlona -... tú lo buscabas ...é-él se fue por mucho tiempo y...

—Hyuga- la interrumpe - no sé de qué hablas, acabamos de regresar de una misión . Él ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo.

La mira como si fuera una inútil y eso es suficiente para romper su corazón. La aparta brusco, sin tacto. Y es la primera vez que ve en los ojos de Naruto un desprecio profundo hacia ella .

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada ?— le dice mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Y ahora sí que quiere llorar.

Hinata no le contesta, retrocede unos pasos antes de irse corriendo a su hogar. Al llegar todas las personas con las que se encuentran le hacen una reverencia y aunque ella las ignora no parecen molestarse .  
Llega a su cuarto a llorar, se envuelve con sus cobijas y utiliza su almohada para que no la escuchen.

Siente unos golpes apenas perceptibles en la puerta y aunque le cuesta muchísimo le concede el permiso de entrar a su pequeña hermana quien se asoma tímidamente, como si temiera un rechazo .

—¿Estás...estás bien ?

Hinata se lanza sobre ella abrazándola, desconsolada. Hanabi se queda estática, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a tales actos .

—Oh, hermana ...¡Si supieras!...

—¿Qué-é tienes?— cuestiona la menor sin salir de su sorpresa, amenazando con palmearle la espalda torpemente para consolarla, acto que no concreta.

Hinata la mira de nuevo, desconcertada. Su hermana nunca, nunca había tartamudeado. Estudia su brazos moreteados y la ropa desgastada como si se hubiera esforzado muchísimo. Un vivo reflejo de ella cuando tenía la misma edad.

—Nada—le dice esforzándose por sonreir y esta vez Hanabi la mira dudosa .—Me duele mi estomago.

—¿Quieres que te prepare un té?— ofrece dudosa de no saber como reaccionar. De todos modos sabe que Hinata no dirá nada, ella jamás habla de sus problemas.

—No... sólo quédate conmigo .

.

.

.

Hanabi la mira abriendo levemente la boca, acercándose a paso dudoso. Hinata levanta la cobija y su hermanita se mete cual niña pequeña. Es lo más extraño que ha hecho su hermana mayor en muchos años, la última vez que hizo eso fue cuando mamá murió y en ese momento algo en su hermana murió con ella. Papá nunca pudo hacer que volviese a ser la misma .

Pareciera como si Hinata hubiese tenido que ser fuerte por ellos. Tanto Hanabi como su padre se derrumbaron, Hiashi solía quedarse en su habitación por horas, ella iba a verlo y lloraba, quizá lloraba por los dos, aveces juraba que él también lo hacía aunque no hacía sonidos... llorar era algo deshonroso .

Neji fue nombrado heredero oficialmente después de la lucha contra Pein, aún cuando su hermana derrotó sola a uno de los enemigos y su primo hubiese estado ocupado salvando damiselas.  
Aún la recordaba apretando los dientes cuando se tomó esa decisión, ella ya sabía su destino. Tuvo que sostenerle la mano para evitar que se levantase a decir algo en contra de los ancianos, recibiendo una mirada de odio que aún dolía recordar.

La escucha sollozar bajito, Hanabi la abraza fuerte, con todo el amor que puede. No había ido a verla y se sentía horrible por eso , Hinata odiaba que la fueran a visitar al hospital , decía que era desonroso ser herida por el enemigo. No solía recibirlos cuando iban. Hanabi simplemente tenía miedo al rechazo de su hermana.

Su padre había estado preocupado desde hace días , le dijo que Hinata había despertado confundida y que había está actuando extraño . Según Tsunade era normal debido al traumatismo cerebral que sufrió . Le pido que tuviese paciencia con ella , pero simplemente la situación se salía de sus manos.

Su padre llama a la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, quiere que vayan a comer pero su hermana ya está dormida. Al levantarse, la cabeza le gira lentamente y el cabello se resbala dejando su frente descubierta.  
Las manos de Hanabi tiemblan cuando nota algo...

Hinata no tiene el sello de pájaro enjaulado .

.

.

.

.

 **Nota del autor**

La familia de Hinata piensa que presenta confusión, situación en que la persona está desorientada en tiempo y espacio. Siendo usuarios padre más atento en este mundo solo cree que es cuestión de tiempo para que ella vuelva a la normalidad.

.  
.


	4. Capitulo III

_._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Capitulo III ._**

 ** _Bienvenido al mundo de los adultos_**

 _._

 _._

 _"_ Hay cosas que no deben ser cambiadas. _"_

 _._

 _._

Hinata sabe que algo no está bien. La gente es ... ¿amable con ella? cuando generalmente solían ignorarla. Le pide a una mujer del clan que le traigan ropa más a su gusto, y es sorpresa para ella que al instante un sastre este midiéndole por todos lados, le hace un sencillo vestido largo hasta sus pies. Aunque tuvo que detenerlo un segundo para aclararle el largo, aquella persona estaba ya midiendo con su cinta la medida entre su cadera y la mitad de sus piernas .

El encuentro con Naruto la ha dejado triste, su hermana menor le hace compañía para animarla, jamás había estado tanto tiempo con ella sin que alguien los interrumpiera y eso definitivamente la hace feliz.

Cuando se anima finalmente a salir, Neji va cruzando la puerta.

—¡Neji-Nissan!— lo abraza sin poder evitarlo y siente como su primo se tensa hasta que sus firmes manos sostienen su espalda.

—Hinata-sama— murmura y siente la nariz de él aspirar el aroma de su cuello, aquello le hace unas cosquillas que le hacen reír.

—Estas bien. ...estás bien— susurra escondiendo su cara en el pecho de él, con los ojos llorosos, había teñido sueños horribles de él llorando mientras abrazaba su cuerpo moribundo, otras veces era él quien había sido atravesado por enormes astillas. Lo había visto muriendo, sonriéndole en su hora final a Naruto llorando por ella. Pero esta bien, él estaba bien...

Todo estaba bien .

—Ahora estoy mejor— sus manos descienden hasta las caderas en un gesto que ella no nota.

—Te extrañé tanto Nissan... no sabía qué hacer. Todo está al revés ...todos ...— Las manos de Neji siguen bajando hasta que finalmente tocan su trasero abarcando con su palma todo de él, estrujándolo .—¡Neji-nissan!— lo aparta con las dos manos, dando un grito roja de vergüenza, con sus mejillas enardecidas.

Lo mira a los ojos buscando una explicación, su primo tiene activado el Byakugan y la observa de arriba hacia abajo sin pudor alguno. Ella sabe que con el poder de su clan pueden mirar a través de la ropa, por eso aquellas gruesas paredes los rodean, por eso aquellas normas de moral tan estrictas los habían regido toda su vida.

—¿Qué-é ha-ces?— tartamudea retrocediendo hasta la pared, Neji tiene la mirada fija en su cuerpo, ella se cubre con las manos los pechos ante tan inesperada acción .

—La miro— dice formando en su rostro una gesto tan desagradable que ella odia al instante , prefiere mil veces el rostro serio y preocupado que siempre le dirige, no aquellas mejillas sonrosadas y la baba que amenaza con escurrir por su labio.

—No-o lo hagas— tartamudea.

Su primo se acerca cual gato sigiloso hacia ella para impedir su escape.

—Hinata-sama ¿acaso está tratando de seducirme con estas prendas tan exquisitas?

—¡No-o! ¿Qué cosas dices?— se alarma, intentando retroceder aún más .

—Solo digo lo que es evidente. Usted se ve hermosa, si usted me dejara le haría..

Hinata hace algo que jamás imaginó: le suelta una bofetada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas , antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

Neji queda solo sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Qué le dijiste esta vez? — lo regaña enojado Hizashi al apenas verlo, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

Neji no le contesta a su padre.

Se mira las manos, aquellas que tantas veces ella le había dicho que jamás podrán tocarla y que ahora se habían entregado a él, clamando su nombre . No podía entenderla ¿acaso lo que había dicho su padre en verdad era tan grave?.

.

.

Hinata atraviesa con paso ágil toda la ciudad hasta los campos de entrenamiento, al único lugar del que se siente parte... con su equipo. Las cosas no pueden ser tan diferentes a como ella recuerda, eso debe seguir igual.

Tiene que seguir igual.

Se limpia con el dorso las lágrimas secas que escurrieron por su rostro, aparentando estar bien como muchas otras veces, durante toda su vida. Porque siempre sabia que Akamaru llegaría moviendo su colita a lamberle la cara y eso era lo único bueno de haber tenido un mal día .

—Maldito perro, aléjate de mi .

Se detiene abrupta ante la escena que ve . Kiba pelea con Akamaru y parece que éste va a echarsele encima en cualquier momento. Su amigo carga unas orejas de gatito sobre su cabeza mientras trata que su perro no lo muerda. A la Hyuga se le separan los labios ante el absurdo.

Shino la saluda con la mano , sus ropas siguen iguales. Ella se afecta timida , quizá esperando cualquier cosa.

—¿Ya estás mejor?— le dice Kiba al verla . No puede evitar fijar sus ojos en el exhalo sombrero que porta.

—Si, pero aún voy a ir al hospital una vez por semana...— mientras habla de ella, Akamaru la rodea dando vueltas a su alrededor, olfateando el aire.-...Tsunade-sama dice que deben hacer a más estudio.

-Me alegro que estés mejor , nos preocupamos por ti. - Shino , quizá es ahora más tierno, quizá eso sí le guste.

Cuando Hinata trata de toca la cabeza de su pequeño amigo , Akamaru se voltea brusco intentando morderla. Kiba aprovecha para darle una patada a su perro recibiendo solo un gemido lastimero.

—No seas estupido, Akamaru. Es nuestra Hinata.

Hinata se sobresalta por ser tan rápidamente descubierta . Tiene miedo de decir quien es ella y aún es demasiado pronto para confiar en ello, ni siquiera sabe si debe hacerlo. Ha sido descuidada, su reaccion no ha pasado desapercibido por Shino que la mira curioso, olvidándose incluso por un momento de rociar insecticida al aire.

El rostro de Hinata no puede evitar reflejar tristeza, su mejor amigo jamás habría hecho algo tan horrible. Akamaru se lambe la pata que ha sido herida.

.

.

.

.

Notas del autor.

¡Muchas gracias por la buena aceptación!

Se que hay aún muchas cosas que son confusas pero se irán aclarando mientras avanza la historia ,quiero mensionar que en esta adaptación Hinata es la rama secundaria mientras su primo Neji es de principal . Algo que senti que Hinata siempre había sentido que hubiera sido lo mejor dada su baja autoestima y su culpa de haber sido la causante de la muerde de su tío .

Quiero que todas las personalidades de Road to Ninja sean lo más parecidas posibles , así que sí, aquí Neji es un prevertido. Por supuesto su equipo y todas las personas que ella quiere también serán diferentes .

En verdad espero no tardar tanto en actualizar la próxima vez. Tengan un lindo día .

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Capitulo IV Road to Charasuke

.

.

 **Capítulo IV.**

 **Road to Charasuke**

 **.**

.

.

.

 _"La gente cambia . El tiempo nos hace crecer. La vida pasa, lo bueno y lo malo, somos lo que hicimos o decidimos no hacer."_

.

.

.

.

 _Notas- (Diálogo en la mente de Ino a través del Jutsu Intercambio de mentes)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Finalmente esa mujer saldrá de mi camino del amor…En serio, a diferencia de mí que estoy completamente loca por Menma, ella ha estado evitándolo , quizá ya no tiene interés en él. Ya sabes cómo es de caprichosa .

Sakura notó la distancia que creo Hinata con Menma . Antes era un fastidio pelear con ella por la atención de su hombre . Pero ahora , las cosas no podían ser mejores para ella , aunque eso no quitaba que Menma estaba más serio y contante que nunca desde su última misión ...

-Creo que no es así… Debe haber alguna razón…- murmuro Ino, poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla.

-Dejando eso de lado, esta es una oportunidad que no tendré por segunda vez. ¡Coopera conmigo sin quejarte! ¡Vamos a organizar una cita en grupo!

¿Qué importaba la razón ? Menma tenía a veces tenía sus ratos donde no aguantaba a nadie. Se le pasaría luego. Si quería deshacerse completamente de Hinata debía hacer que se enamorara de alguien ¿¡pero de quién!? Era una fiera al igual que ella, a ver...¿Kiba? No, en ningún planeta, ¿Shino? Ni de chiste, ¿Gaara? Demasiado amoroso, ¿Chouji? Demasiado serio, ¿Shikamaru? Demasiado tonto. ¿Charasuke? ...¡con suerte él la entretendría un rato!.

\- ¿¡U-Una cita en grupol!? - Ino le grito - ¿Por qué?

-¡Este es el momento adecuado para que Hinata y Charasuke salgan juntos!… ¡Sí, si es verdad! Llamaré a Menma también. Si yo y Menma salimos frente a ella, ¡no será capaz de retractarse nunca más! ¡Es más, será muy natural!

-¿Estás se-segura?…

-Solo llama a los dos chicos, ¿está bien? Me encargaré del resto… Te lo encargo.

Ojalá Ino le ayudará , ya sabía que estaba más del lado de Hinata . Pero Ino era de las personas que no pueden decir no. Si varias pesonas iban , Hinata no se sentiría acorralada.

-Ahh… Hinata-chan…

Ino se queo en medio de la calle, dio media vuelta en dirección contraria hacia la casa de sus amigos . Después de todo no dejaría que Sakura le hiciera daño a su amiga.

.

.

.

.

-Y así fue como pasaron las cosas… Chouji-kun, Shikamaru-kun…

Ino era un mar de preocupación , sabía que sus amigas podían ser peligrosas cuando peleaban una con la otra. Además los únicos dos amigos hombres que tenía eran ellos.

-Eso fue un extraño cambio de las cosas…- Chouji estaba al tanto de la recuperación de Hinata, no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle cómo estaba . Aunque jamás habían sido muy unidos, era de camaradas preocuparse.

-¿No está bien? Chasuke es realmente genial.

-Verás Shikamaru… estamos hablando de Charasuke… no creo que sea para ella. Seguramente es su nuevo reto , ya sabes cómo es . Entre más difíciles más llaman su atención aunque siempre terminan aburriendolo.

-¿Si? - cuestionó Shikamaru. Chouji no pudo evitar rodarle los ojos, solo a alguien como Shikamaru había sido tan despistado como para no notar como todas las chicas suspiraban por Charasuke. Dio un suspiro para continuar explicándole.

-Claro, si hay chicas es seguro que les dará una rosa . No es de extrañar que cite a tres o cuatro chicas al mismo tiempo, él es el rey de los "playboy".

-¿¡Más de una chica a la vez!? ¿Cómo es eso posible? - parpadeo varias veces ante la información .

\- Antes le pregunte "¿No te equivocaras con sus nombres si tienes muchas novias?" Y entonces él respondió " A todas las llamo "Koneko-chan" , no te preocupes" con esa mirada coqueta en su cara.

-Eso suena realmente bien. ¡Debería decirle así a Temari-chan!

Porque ella tenía unos enormes ojos verdes que se iluminaban cada vez que iba a verla a Suna. Chouji le dijo "Dios los hace y ellos se juntan" . No supo a lo que se refirió, pero ya le preguntaría luego.

-¡No es bueno! ¡Eso es un gran problema! - gritó Ino.

-¿Tú crees? ¡Pero si es adorable!

-No , Shikamaru yo creo que ella se refería a Hinata...

-Hinata-chan lo ha llamado Sasuke, últimamente . Y lo odia, así que ¿Por qué ahora Sakura quiere juntarlos…?

Porque ella había visto desde niña como Hinata y Sakura pelaban por Menma. Charasuke jamás fue parte en la ecuación. Quizá Sakura quería aprovecharse de la confusión de Hinata para separalos, después de todo tenía acceso a los expedientes clínicos .

-Bueno, una cita en grupo es muy peligrosa… Charasuke trató de conquistar hace tiempo a Hinata porque ella lo ignoraba , aunque rápidamente desecho la idea. Jamás le gusto ser el segundo. Aunque con la Hinata actual, no podemos decir que él no va a lograrlo.

-Hinata-chan está rara desde hace días … Yo… Yo no quiero ver a Hinata infeliz…

Porque eran amigas, porque Hinata la ayudo a hablarle al chico que hacía retratos en medio de la plaza de Konoha. Y aunque casi lo arruinaba por su timidez , Hinata le dijo que si no volvía con su número se las vería con ella.

-Dicho esto, incluso si nos negamos… Sakura seguirá con la cita en grupo por la fuerza. No se puede hacer nada, daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para proteger a Hinata.

-¡S-si!

.

.

.

.

.

-Veamos…Aunque dije que organizaría una cita en grupo, estoy segura de que Menma sospechará de ella… Ah, ¡allí está! ¡Menma!

Llevaba horas buscándolo sin resultados . Lo cierto es que era un poco amargado , tenía que usar algo bueno para que quisiera ir . Quizá no sería del todo raro que fueran muchos , tenía tiempo que no se reunían .

\- ¿¡Geh!? - Menma caminaba por el techo de un edificio observando la frontera, cuando ella le gritó escondió rápidamente entre sus ropas la libreta con la que estaba haciendo apuntes.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Sakura le preguntó cuándo él bajo para verla, solo recibiendo otro gruñido- Y yo que venía a invitarte a una fiesta…

-¿Fiesta?

-¡Si, sí! Todo el mundo va a comer mucho y habrá diversión. Por supuesto que vendrás, ¿verdad?

-No .

-¿Qué? ¿Porque ?

-¿Quieres dejar de molestarme ?. - Menma dio la vuelta sobre su eje dejando a Sakura ahí . Sakura se cruzó de brazos molesta , está bien que estuviese molesto por fallar en la misión pero ese no era motivo para tratarla mal. Al hacerlo vio su reloj , notando lo tarde que era.

-¿Qué rayos tienes?- cuestionó histérica . No hubo respuesta - ¿Sabes qué? Haré algo con respecto a ti después de que haga que esos dos salgan ¡Prepárate y espera por mi!

-Gah, ella es rara. - Menma la vio marcharse . Sacó sus notas y comenzó de nuevo , debía hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

.

.

.

-Que bueno comer en un lugar como este...- Hinata habló para iniciar la conversación . Ino la había convencido de salir ese día con los compañeros de su amiga . Pensó en negarse , conociendo lo listo que era Shikamaru no tardaría en descubrirla, sin embargo cuando le dijo que iría Naruto, no pudo decir no . Había sabido que había regresado mal de su última misión cuando fue grosero con ella, quizá solo había tenido un mal día y él seguía siendo el mismo chico de siempre . Si algo no había cambiado de Shikamaru era su puntualidad, aunque en apariencia era el mismo, solo basto para que hablara dos segundo para notar que no era...tan rápido como antes. Le contó chistes y anécdotas vergonzosas de su equipo con las que Ino enrojeció notablemente.

-No-no es más que solo una comida. - Ino trato de disimular su nerviosismo , no podía decirle a Hinata que Sakura planeaba algo sospechoso , solo podía protegerla en silencio. Cuando Hinata la miró a los ojos , no pudo mentir - Más bi-bien diría que estamos en una cita en grupo..- murmuro tan rapido que las palabras salieron atropellados , se tapó las boca al instante con las dos manos.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Dijiste algo?

Hinata que estaba viendo lo cambiado que estaba Ichiraku no la logró escuchar.

-No, nada en absoluto. - dijo sonriendo . Hinata volvío a pasear sus ojos por el lugar , disimuladamente junto sus manos a modo de rezo y utilizó su técnica Control de mentes para poder comunicarse con su equipo .

\- (Me alegra haber venido rápido…Pero el juego empieza a partir de ahora, ¿Están listos?)

-(Si, compre un manual de citas en grupo y me lo leí bien. )

-(Yo disminuí los alimentos que comí antes)

-(Shikamaru, tu…agh...Bueno nuestro propósito es proteger a Hinata de la trampa venenosa de Sakura y Charasuke. Tenemos que estar muy conscientes de...)

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando , la campaña del lugar resonó en la entrada .

-Las personas que esperaban han llegado.- anunció la mesera. Hinata sonrió , el lugar aunque era diferente seguía teniendo al mejor chef de Ramen de Konoha. Aunque ahora incluía comidas más variadas en el menú y el lugar era realmente grande.

-Disculpen la tardanza. No queríamos llegar tarde.

Sakura venía acompañada de Charasuke , se escucho un suspiro general mientras él llegaba a su mesa.

\- ¿Dónde está Menma-kun? - preguntó cuándo ellos se finalmente se colocaron frente a ella. Charasuke no respondió , en cambio le envió una mirada a Sakura que no supo descifrar .

-No es necesitado ahora. Empezaremos con estos miembros.

Hinata suspiró con un poco de tristeza, su mirada se dirigió sin querer a la puerta. Lo que hubiese dado por qué estuviera ahí . Su habitual torpeza le impidió notar cuando Charasuke tomó asiento frente a ella.

-(Es-to no es bueno… Él se sentó frente a Hinata, por otro lado está mirándola directamente desde esa posición. ¡Hará todo lo posible para salirse con la suya!)

-Me gusta tu cambio de look . Te hace ver hermosa. - Charasuke le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas . Hinata se señaló a misma ¿le hablaba a ella, a Ino o a la pared ? . Él chico solamente asintió .

-¿En-enserio? -Hinata no hizo nada aparte de apartar la mirada. Siempre fue mala aceptando cumplidos . Miro a Sakura , ella estaba hablando con Chouji acerca de quién sabe qué cosas de las píldoras del soldado , ¿no estaba molesta por lo que acaba de suceder?

\- Claro-. Sutilmente puso su mano sobre la de ella . Hinata se sobresaltó , Sakura se mordió el labio, con fuerza . Cerró los ojos esperando para evitar ver como su compañero sería golpeado, sin embargo Hinata tomó el menú y se escondió casi en el , como si aquel pedazo de papel fuese lo más interesante . Aun así el sonrojo que tenía no pudo disimularlo.

\- (Eh… ¿Por qué su cara está enrojeciéndose con eso? )

Sakura dijo que iba al tocador y Charasuke dijo que también haría lo mismo. Los dos se encontraron en una columna lo suficiente mente gruesa para que los demás no notarán que estaban hablando.

-¿Ves? Será fácil que la convenzas.-murmuro Sakura a Sasuke

-Tienes razón. Cuando lo escuche de ti, dude un poco, pero la Hinata de hoy tiene la guardia baja de alguna manera.

-Valió la pena hacer esto, ¿¡no!?- Su voz sonó un poco más desesperada de lo que quizo -. ¡Este tipo de oportunidad no se da dos veces! Seré tu respaldo, asegúrate que sea tuya.

-Hmph, No necesito que me lo digas.

Sakura se fue de ahí fingiendo hacer tiempo. Charasuke fue con la mesera antes de regresar a su lugar . Los dos llegaron a su asiento después de unos minutos, ambos con poca diferencia . La complicidad era evidente.

-(Esos dos… desde el comienzo, vienen con mucha energía…)

Ino no era tonta, no les despegó la mirada desde que se levantaron . Su sexto sentido de mujer solo le indicaba que venían problemas.

-¡Hey, ordenemos! - gritó Shikamaru .

\- ¡Disculpen la espera, aquí está lo que pidieron y las bebidas! - la mesera llego con un carrito de buffet. Antes que cualquiera pudiese decir algo, la comida ya estaba servida.

\- ¡Oh sí, llegó!

-Esperen… ¡No hemos ordenado nada aún! - alarmado por lo lujosos del lugar , Chouji fue el primero en quejarse de la cantidad de comida servida.

-Ah, yo lo pedí. - hablo despreocupadamente Charasuke- Hoy nuestro objetivo principal es pasarla bien ¿no? Así que es mejor no esperar la comida por mucho tiempo.

-(Como era de esperar de Sasuke-kun… está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas…)

\- (No solo eso… El ordenó comida que es del gusto de las chicas… se ve delicioso…)

-Ejem… Este restaurante es el mejor, es recomendado por Sasuke. Tiene buen gusto ¿verdad?

-Es bastante normal, ya sabes… - sus ojos se dirigieron a la Hyuga- Hinata, ¿la limonada está bien para ti?

-Eh...s-si.- De la inusual pregunta casi escupe el agua. Sakura sonrió , quién sabe si para apaciguar la situación o burlarse de ella.

-(¡Necesitamos iniciativa!) - gritó Chouji desesperado.

-(¡H-Hay una próxima vez! No seas tragado por el ritmo del oponente!)

-(¡S-sí! Lo siguiente es… La división de determinados alimentos. Poner

atención a la persona de su interés y servir con rapidez los alimentos precisos para ella.)

-(¡Puedes hacerlo, Chouji-kun! En mi equipo, ¡eres el que más presta atención a estos detalles!)

\- Gwahh, (¡ahora mi confianza está creciendo! Fuh)… -Hey, Hinata, ¿Quieres que alcance algo para ti?

\- Uhm… es que no sé qué escoger… todo esto se ve bien…

-¡No seas tímida y dímelo! Voy a...

\- Oi, Koneko-chan . Ensalada César es lo quieres, ¿verdad?

-(¡Hah! ¡Charasuke-kun de repente tomó la ensalada!)

-¿Ehh? - Hinata se asusto - ¿Co-cómo sabes lo que quiero? - preguntó con temor.

¿Acaso él podía leer la mente? ¿Era un nuevo poder que él tenía en este mundo? ¡Todo en la mesa era lo que ella le había gustado en el menú!

\- ¿Cómo no va a saberlo? , él te ha estado mirando. - secundó Sakura.

¿Mirarla a ella?¿¡Y para qué!?

\- Si se trata de ti, lo sé casi todo.

¿Acaso también sabía que no era de este lugar? ¡Pero era su secreto!

-¿Podría servirme por-porfavor?

¡Tranquilízate Hinata ! Solo son suposiciones , actúa normal, anda, vamos, respira y sonríe.

\- (Que rapidez… Antes de que ella diga que quiere comer, los palillos de Sasuke toman todo lo que quiere. Si es así, tomaré algo al azar y se lo daré a ella!)— ¡Hinata! ¡Aquí chorizo!

Chouji tomó el chorizo de tal mal tino que terminó terminado en el piso. Charasuke se rió de él por su actuación , Hinata le dijo amablemente que ella no le gustaba , pero que muchas gracias .

-(¡C-chouji-kun! ¡Tienes que controlarte!)

\- (Esto no es bueno… Ino… No puedo ganar… Me falta amor…)

\- (Quizás no tiene nada que ver con el amor. Míralo. )

\- (¿Ehh?… ¡Hah! ¿Desde cuándo…? ¡Su sharingan está totalmente activado! Hah… no me digas, ¿Lo estaba usando?…)

\- (Así es. Predijo los futuros movimientos de Hina, mirando a donde sus músculos quieren alcanzar y así, sirve la comida que Hina-chan quiere, antes de que ella lo tome).

Chouji trajo en seco por la agilidad de su oponente que jamás quito la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- (Eso es… la capacidad del Kekkei genkai… ¡Que aterrador!)

\- (Un. ¡La próxima vez, sin duda lo venceremos!)

.

.

.

Notas del autor.

Primero que nada, debo decirles que está es una adaptación de Road to Charasuke, tendrá una segunda parte y luego continuaremos con los capítulos normales.

Tome la idea después de un comentario .Así que este va especialmente dedicado a Artestely , gracias por tus palabras.

Por último poquito a poquito se verá más cómo van las cosas , no será una historia tan larga apesar de lo corto de los capítulos .

También quisiera recomendarles una historia "Herederos del clan" es de Nicolassa.

Hasta luego (:

.

.

.


	6. Road to Charasuke II

.

.

.

 **Capitulo VI.**

Quiere algo parecido al amor , pero sin los problemas del amor.

.

.

 _"- ¿Sabes? Pensé que deberías saberlo._

 _\- ¿Saber qué?_

 _\- Que alguna vez fuiste feliz conmigo."_

 _(Pelicula: Efecto mariposa)_

.

.

Notas- (Diálogo en la mente de Ino a través del Jutsu Intercambio de mentes)

.

.

—Ahh, ¡todo está delicioso! —exclamó Shikamaru , quien no pudo evitar desbordar de alegría después de comer tanto , olvidando completamente su papel en la misión . A su lado Chouji comía lentamente, estaba delicioso por supuesto pero él jamás emitiría los ruidos extraños que hacia su compañero al comer. Ino les golpeó sutilmente con la punta de su zapo debajo de la mesa, recordándoles que debía tratar de inmovilizar los movimientos del Uchiha.

-(Hemos continuado con este encuentro demasiado lejos… Ahora, lo siguiente es "Un tema encantador que llame la atención de las mujeres").- mensiono Chouji .

-(¡A-ahora es nuestro turno!)- secundó Ino, la verdad era que no había comido casi nada por lo nerviosa que estaba .

\- (¡Entonces déjame hacer eso!) -

\- (¡Shikamaru! Pensé que estabas comiendo…)

-(De todos modos, solo tengo que decir algo interesante ¿verdad? ¡Déjenmelo a mí!)

Antes de que Ino pudiese intervenir, Shikamaru tomó la palabra .

— Hey hey, todo el mundo. Voy a hablar de algo interesante.

\- ¿Huuh? En verdad que espero sea interesante.- Sakura termino de alguna manera siendo la interlocutora entre ellos dos , Hinata solía quedarse callada por segundos , cosa realmente rara en ella , y eso estaba empezando a aburrirla. Prefería mil veces sus pocas conversaciones basadas en gritos y peleas.

\- Esta bien, esta bien. Ehhh, imaginen que tienen tres cosas : un coyote , una gallina y ...y...maíz...entonces ..¿¡Ah! ¿cómo era? ...

\- (¡Ah! C-Chouji-kun… Eso…)- Ino junto las manos rezándole a Kamisama que iluminara la mente de su amigo , como en pocas ocasiones ocurría. Shikamaru solo reía nerviosamente rascándose la nuca , sin querer soltó un suspiro de frustración .

\- (No hay ninguna duda, está tratando de hablar sobre un algo interesante . ¡Pero ha sido siempre malo contado cosas! ¿Porqué ahora?).

-¡Ah , sí! . Ya lo recocorde, pero olvide decirlo algo , imagina que eres un pescador y que debes llevar esas tres cosas al otro lado del río , pero si dejas dos cosas juntas por ejemplo: el maíz y la gallina perderás tu ganancia ¿ajá? Entonces.. ¿cómo le harían para llevar esas cosas al otro lado del río , si solamente puedes llevar una cosa dentro del bote en cada viaje? ...Solo tarde tres horas en resolverlo .

Hinata dejó de prestar atención a algo que Charasuke le estaba diciendo cuando escucho a Shikamaru hablar, lo cierto era que muy pocas veces había estado con él pero siempre le había resultado un chico interesante . Es decir , sus ideas siempre funcionaban y no solía decir tonterías . Aunque seguramente si le decía eso a Ino ella la miraría como una loca , Ino seguramente opinaba todo lo contrario ¿no?. Además ¿de qué manera podría ella llevar esas tres cosas a la orilla del río?

\- (¿Q-Que deberíamos hacer?… Hinata-chan tiene una cara complicada en este momento…)

\- ¿Qué? ¿No lo entendieron? Lo diré desde el principio. Eh, bien, si eres un pescador...y ...- Al sentirse observado Shikamaru empezó a tartamudear , Sasuke y Sakura mantenían la misma cara de fastidio con la que solían verlo siempre pero Hinata...ella realmente lo veía con atención .

\- (¡Está totalmente desesperado por comenzar desde el principio!)

-(¡Por la forma en que van las cosas ahora…!)

Hinata hizo la cara de mayo concentración que tenía . Bien, Shikamaru debía ser un genio a su estilo aquí, si quería demostrarle que también era inteligente no debía fallar. Lo más lógico sería pensar en tomar a la gallina primero ¿no? , quedando el coyote y el maíz , pero si toma otra cosa y la regresa cualquiera de las dos se comería a la otra. Entonces...

\- ¡Ah! ...- Sintió la mano de alguien sacudir un poco su cabello cerca de su cara, tocando por descuido su mejilla. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar al Uchiha mirarla - .¿Qué-é pasa…?

\- Vi suciedad en tu cabello, la quite por ti.

Hinata le sonrió , sintiéndose un poco apenada. No quería que le crecieran telarañas por seguir pensando en el acertijo de Shikamaru . Dio un suspiro frustrado, estaba tomándole demasiado acertar.

\- (¡Gyahh! ¡Charasuke-kun se aburrió y ahora hace su movimiento con Hinata-chan!)

\- No encuentro la respuesta Shikamaru-kun ¿cuál es?-

\- La respuesta es...- Godos en la mesa se inclinaron hacia delante - ¡Agh! ¡lo olvide! .

\- Es sencillo ...- Charasuke tomó el tema de conversación , explicando que el pescador debería regresar varias veces a tomando una cosa y otras dejando la mercancía . Rozando por descuido a veces la mano de Hinata que no entendía cómo es que había logrado resolverlo tan pronto.

\- (¡Lo estamos arruinando!)- les grito Ino , mordiéndose los labios a cada pequeña insinuación de Sasuke .

\- (Si se trata de eso… ¡solo tengo que cambiar el flujo de las cosas!) —¡Ehehm! - gritó Chouji -¡Ehehm! Todo el mundo, sé que es repentino… Voy a hablar sobre el matrimonio…

Chouji se mordió la lengua casi al instante , y decían que el tonto era Shikamaru. Ya podía imaginarse hablando de los mismas temas que Shikamaru.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Matrimonio?- Charasuke soltó con asco . ¡Esas cosas eran tan antiguas!

\- Eso repentinamente es un gran tema. - Aunque no totalmente segura de sus palabras, Sakura quería saber si Hinata estaba tan enamorada que podría aceptar casarse con Menma.

-¿E-Eso crees? Es que...encontrar a una persona que es importante para ti es hermoso, ya sabes…Nosotros, shinobis, estamos al lado de la misma muerte. Tenemos que ser rápidos y encontrar a un ser querido, casarnos y hacer que nuestros padres se sientan livianos de toda ansiedad. ...

-Ejem. - Con un tosido mal fingido Charasuke cortó su platica - Hey, Hinata. Tengo algo que hablar contigo.

\- ¿Eh?...- Hinata casi hizo un puchero infantil , ella quería hablar sobre el matrimonio . Creía firmemente en él , soñaba con el día de su boda, con la presencia de su familia, de sus amigos, de su gente . De Naruto a su lado sosteniéndole del brazo - ¿Qué...ocurre?

\- No puedo decirlo… aquí. ¿Podemos salir un momento?

-¡Ah!- escucho el grito ahogado de Ino que decidió ignorar.

Charasuke un poco fastidiado del escándalo , se encaminó a hacer su siguiente moviento. Después de todo, ninguna chica se había negado a sus encantos y Hinata Hyuga no sería la excepción .

\- ¿Eh?...ummh está bien, vamos.- mensiono Hinata al ver a Charasuke levantarse de su asiento y extender una mano hacia ella para ayudarle a levantarse.

-(¡Esto no es bueno! ¡Si ella se va con él, se acabó!) - Chouji casi quiso llorar por su plan fallido.

\- (Solo un poco más… ¡solo un poco más y se terminará todo…!)

Quizá las súplicas de Ino hacia Kami-sama, el sabio de los seis caminos o quien sea que nos reinará le había escuchado , porque justo en ese momento un portazo interrumpió a Hinata de levantarse de su asiento. Unas tres chicas , quizá de su misma edad o quizá un poco mayores , ingresaron al lugar claramente molestas . Caminaron apresuradas hacia de tiro del local.

-Bienvenidas a nuestro...espera un momento...¡son ellas! ...- La mesera acostumbrada a recibir un bono extra de Charasuke con cada clienta que traía a su local, entendio a la perfección que sus citas se habían mezclado - ¿¡clientes!? - Le gritó a las chicas deteniéndolas unos instantes .

\- ¡Solo déjame pasar!

La chica más linda de las tres la empujo fuera de su camino. Sin tener reparos en que haberla tirado al suelo. En realidad, los únicos pensamientos de esa chica era en cómo había sido tan tonta como para caer junto con sus dos mejores amigas en una cita triple.

\- Estoy en problemas- se lamentó Ayame , mientras corría a tratar de detenerlas.

-¿¡Q-Qué es todo ese ruido!? -preguntó Shikamaru.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Así que allí está! - gritó Isumi.

\- ¡Que malvado! - gritó otra de ellas.

\- ¡Si! ¡Prometiste tener una cita con nosotras hoy!

-Tch. - Charasuke chasqueo la lengua . Según él , saldría con esas chicas el día de mañana . No deberían haber estado ahí interrumpiendo su conquista. Cuando una de ellas empezó a llorar , su enojo creció más . De verdad odiaba que lloraban, siempre era claro respecto a que quería de ellas y sobre que no quería una relación seria , solo algo pasajero. ¿Porque no podían entenderlo?

-¡Charasuke! ¿¡Que significa esto!? - expeto enojada Ino , fingiendo al máximo no saber nada del asunto.

-Unas personas problemáticas me encontraron…- respondió con fastidio. En otro mundo Shikamaru podría haber dicho las mismas palabras.

.

.

\- (Esas son… ¡las chicas de Sasuke! ¿Por qué están aquí? ) - Chouji le preguntó a Ino , notando la sonrisa malvada que en muy , muy raras ocasiones tenía.

\- (Le dije a un de esas chicas el lugar y fecha de esta cita. ¡Me alegra que vinieran a tiempo!)

-(Oh ya veo. ¡Buen trabajo, Ino! No importa que tan cerca esté , si ella ve lo playboy que puede ser no lo aceptara, con todas esas chicas llorando lanzándose a él… ¡Incluso cien años de amor no serán nada!)

.

.

\- Tsk… y pensar que en este momento, tenían que venir a gritar acerca de sus promesas de citas, ¡o lo que sea! - pensó Charasuke .

\- Cha-charasuke-san… ¿Lo buscan?

\- Hm… No lo sé. Iré a ver qué quieren , disculpa.

Con su elegancia natural , se levanto de su asiento para encaminase a ellas. Dejándolas lo suficientemente lejos para que no le estorbaran.

\- ¡Que malvado, Sasuke-kun! ¿¡Porque finges no conocernos!?

\- ¿Quién es esa que está contigo? - Hinata miro a Sakura por inercia -¿No has visto sus feos ojos?

Hinata bajo la vista por unos momentos , Ino la miró como nunca antes. Hinata jamás dejaba que nada la afectará.

\- ¿Acaso olvidaste nuestra cita?- lloraba una. Charasuke apretó los dientes desviando la mirada por un momento. Como odiaba sus rostros llenos de lágrimas .

\- Si digo que no lo recuerdo, entonces no lo recuerdo. - susurro molesto.

Su Sharingan se activó , no tuvo contemplacion en dejar fuera de la lucha a esas chicas. Lo único que se escuchó fue un pequeño gritó . Creo en la mente de cada una de ellas el día perfecto , una salida hacia el café y mil caprichos.

.

.

\- ¿¡Q-Qué!? De repente esas chicas dejaron de moverse…- Shikamaru susurró casi asustado.

\- No solo eso… Están mirando a Sasuke, con los ojos casi hipnotizados…

\- Ah… no me digas, que él está…

.

.

.

-¿Probablemente se equivocaron? - preguntó con falsa inocencia. Lo suficientemente alto para que Ino se pusiera roja de coraje. Ahí la tenía, a la pequeña traidora.

\- Ahh… sí, eso debe ser…- contestó Yummi , por todas.

-La cita se terminó. - finalizó él la conversación, abriendo la puerta para que pasasen primero , como todo un caballero- Nos divertimos , ¿no?

-¡Mucho, Chara- kun!

-Las veré luego. - las despidió .

-¡Bye bye, Charasuke-kun!

\- Sí. Cuídense.

Camino hacia adentro tranquilamente, sonriendo con descaro a Ino. Su plan en su contra no había funcionado . Pudo notar el perfecto puchero que hizo el rostro de ella , su sonrisa incremento. Hinata lo miraba sin comprender nada , con una cara adorable, igual a la de Ino.

.

.

.

.

\- (¡Es la técnica de ilusión del sharingan!)- aseguró molesta Ino.

-(Probablemente… dentro del mundo de ilusión, esas chicas finalmente tuvieron su cita con Charasuke y ahora están satisfechas, así que se fueron…He estado pensando en ello… ¿Por qué nadie odia a Sasuke si está jugando con todas esas chicas al mismo tiempo? Esa técnica… ¡era su secreto para hacer eso!)

\- (¡Wow! Su Kekkei Genkai es sorprendente.) - Shikamaru solo pudo atinar a mirarle con la boca abierta , definitivamente en este mundo había personas muy inteligentes, pensó.

.

.

.

\- Es mi culpa, Hinata . Te involucre en una discusión no deseada…- Sasuke le hizo un gesto a Hinata cuando estuvo en su mesa de nuevo, invitándola a continuar en donde se habían quedado, Hinata se levantó para ir hacia la terraza como Sasuke le había dicho que irían, él cruzó la puerta dejando a Hinata pasar primero , Ino no cabía en su deseperación . No podía decirle nada a Hinata porque seguramente la espantaría...eso y porque a Hinata Hyuga jamas alguien le decía que hacer.

\- No, está bien. No me molesto nada.

Porque verdaderamente no le molestaba en absoluto que unas chicas miraran a Sasuke, seguramente se habían confundido por el lugar que había ocupado en la mesa, tan solo esperaba que a Sakura esas cosas no le afectarán esas palabras. Además ella ya sabía que sus ojos nunca habían sido bonitos . En cambio quizá se alegraba un poquito por Sasuke y que tuviese en este mundo otro hobby aparte del odio hacia su hermano.

\- Es bastante molesto ser popular… ah, si no fuera por ti.

\- ¿Por mí?

Ladeo un poco su cabeza para mirar mejor a Sasuke ¿a qué se refería?

\- Claro, si no fuera popular ... jamás me abrías ...notado.

\- ¿Qué ...dijiste?

¿Notar...notar que qué? Estaba tan distraída que no lo escucho sus palabras desde algunos segundos ¿habrá dicho algo importante? . Sasuke le sonríe con galanura, Hinata se sonroja por su torpeza ¿y ahora que iba a decirle si Sasuke quería una respuesta pero ella no sabía ni de que le hablaba?

\- (¡Hinata está todo roja! ¿¡Que deberíamos hacer!? ¡No podemos detener mucho más a Sasuke!).

\- (¡Siendo así…!)- amenaza Ino.

-(¡No , Ino no lo hagas!)

Para cuando quiso decir algo más era demasiado tarde.

\- ¿¡I-ino!?- gritó Chouji estirando sus manos hacia ella.

Shikamaru solo pudo mirar como la cabeza de Ino rebotaba de lleno contra la mesa, como si se hubiese quedado dormida de pronto. Chouji y él intercambiaron miradas preocupados, seguramente Ino tendría un moretón en su frente dentro un rato . Con un suspiro cansado Chouji acomodo a su compañera lo mejor que pudo, no podía equivocarse , había aplicado su Jutsu de control de mentes y era obvio que había sido en Hinata. Solo esperaba que no causa más problemas de los que ya había .

.

.

.

\- (¡U-uhm! Ahora… ¿Qué es lo que me pa…?) - Hinata sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban derrepente, una luz la cegó y sintió su cuerpo ligero como pluma.

\- ¡Alto!- gritó Ino desde el cuerpo de Hinata . Su voz no salió ni por bromo como ella había querido , Sasuke la miró confundido recargamdo cómodamente los brazos sobre el borde de la terraza . Ino no supo qué hacer, planeo tanto decirle que estaba enamorada de Menma y que esto no iba funcionar pero ..simplemente no pudo confesarse.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Hinata? Gritando tan de repente…

\- Yo… ¡yo tengo algo que decir! ¡De-de bo preguntarte algo!

¿Y si él realmente quería algo serio? Ay no , imposible. ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurría que siquiera era posible? Mejor volver al plan A. Sí, mejor.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasa con ella? - pensó Chasuke- De repente dice algo tan lindo…Mierda, ¿¡Qué es esta extraña sensación? - Charasuke camino despacio hacia ella mirándola encogerse en su lugar, ya no era una gata tan fiera ahora, parecía más bien ...un gatito asustado.

-Oh ya entiendo… así que es eso…

-¿Ehh? - Ino lo miró retrocediendo un poco ante su cercanía , hasta que su espalda choco con la pared. Charasuke extendió un brazo para impedir su escape .

-No seas tímida ahora. La verdad es… que te gusto ¿verdad?

\- ¿¡Ehhh!?- Ino ahogo un grito . Eso le pasaba por meterse en asuntos ajenos , podía sentir el aliento de Charasuke acariciarle las mejillas . Simplemente se quedo congelada , no sabía qué hacer.

\- Ahora que lo pienso… Debería haberme dado cuenta desde el principio. Pero al final, no pudiste ocultar tus sentimientos por mí.

\- ¡E-eso no es así! - giro el rostro un poco cuando Charasuke se acercó de más. Esto estaba saliéndose de su control, no podía gritar sin hacer un escándalo y con eso Menma podría enojarse con la verdadera Hinata o con ambos.

-Oh no, no tienes que decir más koneko-chan. En serio, me engañaste con eso de "Menma, Menma" todo el tiempo. Ven aquí. Aceptaré tus sentimientos.

\- ¡He di-dicho que no es a-así! - Sin poder contenerse más, cuando Charasuke estaba demasiado cerca con los ojos cerrados dispuesto a besarla Ino lo golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo con un cabezazo .

\- ¡Guah!

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! Fu-fue un bonito día.

\- Lo siento Hinata-chan. Al final, todo fue un desastre…

Chouji salió corriendo hacia dónde estaba Charasuke en cuanto su amiga regreso a su cuerpo solo para encontrarlo sin saber qué hacer ante una chica desmayada . Chouji no mensiono nada sobre el evidente golpe en su frente , el susodicho si es que quizá quería decirle algo a ella, se fue terriblemente ofendido .

Ino pensó que quizá Tsunade tenia razón y solo era cuestión de esperar que Hinata fuera la misma de siempre.

\- ¿Por qué te dis-disculpas Ino-chan ? Yo me divertí. - aunque Hinata no mencionó nada sobre no recordar nada desde hace unos minutos . Había sido común en ella desmayarse cuando era niña y había perdido la memoria hace poco tiempo, no quería preocupar aún más a sus amigos . Aún que ahora jamás sabría lo que Charasuke quiso decirle.

\- Ya veo. Uhm, ¿Hinata-chan?

-¿Hm?- respondió.

\- No sé qué está pasando pero…si es suficiente para ti, escucharé todo lo que quieras decir. Así que, si surge algún problema dímelo, ¿Está bien?

Porque por un breve instante, estando Ino en su cuerpo la embriago una sensación de tristeza tan grande que le dieron ganas de llorar . Y no quería pensar que quizá Hinata estába triste por dentro y no podía decirlelo a nadie .

\- Pe-pero estoy feliz… - asegura Hinata mirando la hora- oh, perdón, te-tengo que irme. Hice una promesa para ver a Hanabi-chan. ¡Nos vemos!

\- ¡Bye , bye!

Chouji le sonríe a su amiga -Se ha ido, pero ahora todo está bien, ¿verdad? De alguna manera fuimos capaces de protegerla…

-Es gracias a los dos. - Ino les sonríe tomándolos de la mano- Yo… muchas cosas pasaron… Y quiero que Hinata-chan sea feliz… Como pensé, el único con quién se empareja mejor con ella…es Menma-kun.

-¡Eso es verdad! - asegura Shikamaru.

-Ah, hablando de Menma… - Murmura Chouji- Actúa un poco más serio que lo habitual… él está mucho más aislado , trate de hablar con él pero ...es como si estuviera enojado. Escuché que su padres están algo preocupados.

Nadie del equipo diez dice otra palabra .

.

.

.

 **Nota del autor**

¡Fin de la adopción de Road to Charasuke!

Ya empezaremos con la historia normal, ya está casi lista le faltan algunos detallistas. Ya podré actualizar mas seguido estoy de vacaciones (por fin).

Les tendré muchas sorpresas y más historias.

Les adelantó que tendré una mini historia GaaraHina (muy sad) y otras por ahí. He decidido hacer solo historias cortitas porque me salen bien y tardo mucho en actualizar.

.

.

.


	7. Capitulo VII

.

.

.

 **Capitulo V.**

 **En realidad no fuimos tan amigos.**

.

.

" _La gente cambia . El tiempo nos hace crecer._

 _La vida pasa, lo bueno y lo malo, somos lo que hicimos o decidimos no hacer."_

.

.

Siempre fue una alguien a quien le costaba dar su opinión públicamente , ella solía más bien ser el tipo de personas que aceptaban las cosas que le decían . En las misiones Shino solía tomar el control, sus ideas eran claras y precisas y casi siempre daban resultados. Cuando Kiba hacia algo impertinente las cosas se acomodaban de tal manera que no había problemas . Nunca tuvo que alzar la voz porque su equipo funcionaba bien , podían entenderse sin decir palabras, más aún que siendo un equipo de rastreo tenían que ser cautelosos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero ahora ahí en medio de la misión, ellos estaban esperando que ella les dijera que hacer. Su voz salió segura cuando le ordenó a Shino que fuera tras tres de sus atacantes y siguió sonando así cuando le dijo a Kiba que la acompañarap para seguir contra el resto. Ganaron . Y ellos la felicitaron , Kiba restregó su cabeza a su ronroneandole "Buen trabajo".

Regresar a Konoha la lleno de dicha , podría decir sin temor a equivocarse que ella fue la lider en la misión ,el Kiba de este mundo era igual de energético que el que ella recordaba, abrió la puerta de la Torre Hokage sin preguntar ; ella aún tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro . No esperaba ver a los miembros del equipo 7 ahí también .

—Equipo 8 reportándose para entregar el informe de la misión . - anunció Shino al llegar. Tsunade les dirigió una mirada sería , sus mejillas sesonrojaron un poco . Shino se disculpó por la intromisión, pero la Hokage y apenas y los tomo en cuenta , todos ahí dentro estaban demasiado callados y nadie parecía atreverse a decir algo. El llanto de Sakura inundó el lugar. La Hokage parecía debatirse en qué hacer con ellos y aún así noto su insistente mirada sobre ella.

—Es inevitable que se enteren . -murmuró la Hokage.

—¿De qué?- interrumpe Kiba . Tsunade lo ve molesta unos segundos antes de continuar.

—Menma Namikaze se ha unido a Akatsuki . Sus compañeros trataron de detenerlo pero ...—es ahora que ve realmente el estado deplorable del equipo 7 —varios miembros de la organización Akatsuki lo impidieron . No sabemos nada de él .

Sakura se desploma frente a ellos, llora más fuerte aunque se ve que no quiere seguir haciéndolo, sus pómulos están rojos de que lo ha hecho por un buen rato . Escucho como un eco lejano la voz de la Hokage explicando todo , Sasuke soba la espalda de Sakura para intentar tranquilizarla .

Toda la confianza que Hinata había reunido se esfumó justo en ese instante . Sus rodillas temblaron , incluso olvido respirar. Bajo el rostro -la misma acción que hacía que su padre se sintiera descepcionado de ella-, sintiendo caer lagrimas por sus mejillas , si hubiese sido la misma niña que antes - de ver la guerra, de estar ahí- se hubiese derribado de rodillas en ese instante .

Apenas y presto atención a lo que dijeron todos, quería salir corriendo de ahí. Sus amigos y su sensei quisieron estar con ella pero ella los rechazo , no quería verlos. No eran en realidad sus amigos, no habia crecido con ellos ¿cómo podrían comprenderla? ¿Cómo explicarles que su Naruto jamás habría hecho eso?

Camino por el parque , se sentó sobre uno de los columpio de ahí , sus pequeñas piernas apenas permitían que sus pies alcanzarán el suelo polvoriento . Ya no había niños jugando , la noche había entrado desde hace varias horas. Había visto cuando niños inumerables veces a Naruto sentado sólo sobre el solitario columpio fuera de la escuela , mirando el piso , esperando que alguien lo invitase a jugar.

Y ahora ella estaba sobre uno , esperando que fuese una broma que Naruto no estuviera dentro de la aldea .

Hinata ríe de lo irónica que es la vida, su risa se convierte en un llanto cruel , creía que las cosas estaban bien , que todas estas mentiras estaban bien . Pero se equivocó , nada es como debería ser , nada de esto es real. Se negó ha aceptar que en este mundo ella debía luchar y ha descubierto que está luchando contra alguien infinitamene más fuerte y que quien sea que sea ya ha aplastado toda su vida.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí , siente entumidas las manos de tan fuerte que ha apretado las cadenas que la sostienen. Nadie en la mansión le cuestiona la hora en que llega , no tiene porque preocuparse por eso .

Escucha unas pisadas le hacen levantar la vista , distrayendo la por un segundo.

—Es para ti.—Es Sasuke , él le da una rosa .Están un poco marchita , maltratada . Antes era hermosa y ahora ya no sirve.

No le consuela ni mensiona nada sobre su estado, solo se sienta en el otro columpio junto a ella , meciéndose suavemente.

—Sakura -san va a enojarse conmigo— susurra tomando la flor de las manos de Sasuke. Kiba solía decirle que se preocupaba más por los demás que por ella, jamás pudo cambiar esa cosa de ella . Lo intento pero no pudo , porque ella sabe que en el fondo no es algo tan malo .

La risa de Sasuke inunda el lugar , no es ruidosa como la de Naruto, ni es de de burla, es neutra , gentil. No lo había pensado, pero es muy bonita.

—¿Porque se enojaría? —pregunta Sasuke sin mirarla , Hinata podría decir que él está extraño pero no lo conoce mucho.

—Es que ...bueno...usted ...usted...le...

Sasuke ríe de nuevo , pero es ahora su risa cambia . - ¿Debiste pegarte bien fuerte en tu misión , verdad?

Hinata no sabe que hizo en aquella misión de la que le hablan todos , ella solo despeo cubierta de vendas, no puede preguntale a Kiba o Shino por qué solo crearía sospechas , pero debe ser algo importante, algo de verdad importante. Hinata se pregunta porque esta consolándola a ella y no a Sakura, porque en realidad jamás fueron cercanos.

—Realmente no sé qué dicen que hice ...— Sasuke voltea a mirarla por primera vez, para él todos los cabos están atados. —Sólo ...desperté en el hospital.

—Tú no eres de aquí ...—murmurá.

Sasuke se vuelve rápidamente hacia ella , asustándola tanto que la rosa cae de sus manos, estira su mano para tomar su muñeca . Hinata apenas cae en cuenta que ha abierto la boca de más. Forcejea , pero él la tiene bien sujeta evitando su escape.

—Tienes esas raras manías de esconderte , me has confundido con un tal Sasuke, le has dicho Naruto a Menma, no miras a nadie a los ojos , tu ropa es muy grande ...- continúa él con los ojos fijos en ella, Hinata sigue peleando evitando su mirada. Jamás le ha gustado que la gente le repita lo que ella hace.

¿Qué puede decirle si ha descubierto todas sus mentiras? ¿Cómo escapar de algo que ha afirmado ella misma?

—Eres amable , te preocupas por tus amigos , eres demasiado sensible para la forma de ser de Menma, has dejado que Sakura esté cerca de él , la "Hinata de aquí " le hubiera golpeado . ..

—¡Su-suélteme!

—¡¿Quién eres en realidad?!

—¡Y-yo s-soy Hinata ...!—balbucea.

¡Hanabi le dijo que ella nunca tartamudeaba!

—Puedes tratar de mentirme todo lo que quieras , pero tenemos formas para sacarte la verdad. Los ojos de Sasuke se vuelven rojos , él no está jugando.

—¡Yo soy Hinata!- afirma otra vez en aquel tono en que su hermana le ha obligado a adoptar , fallando estrepitosamente . Sus rodillas le tiemblan, está asustada . El mundo donde está no es un desastre , es ella.

—Oh ¿Enserio? -comenta sarcástico.

—¡Lo soy, lo soy! - Charasuke aprieta más fuerte su muñeca.

—¡Deja de mentir! Maldición ¡¿a quién crees que engañas?!

Hinta se queda sin aliento , quizá en el fondo quería mentirse a ella misma.

—Hable con Tsunade, ella dijo que tenías problemas para recordar, que parecías confundida. —Un rayo de esperanza cruza por el corazón de Hinata —Pero no eres ella, ¡no eres ella! — afirma Sasuke.

Hinata forcejea.

—¡Responde!

— ¡ No estoy mintiendo! Soy Hinata , soy ella. Yo vivo en Konoha , yo soy ninja del país del Fuego. Solo desperté aquí aquel día y todos ...todos eran diferentes. ¡Jamás pedí estar aquí! . No quise mentirle a nadie ...yo solo...Yo...¡solo vengo de otro lugar ...!

—¿Y qué buscas aquí, Hinata ? —Sasuke tiene el Sharingan activado . No hay rastros de niño coqueto que recuerda, solo ha repetido su nombre en burla . Jala un poco más su muñeca hacia él, Hinata se agarra con la otra mano de las cadenas del columpio para no caerse. Desiste de la idea de huir , de todos modos Sasuke la alcanzaría al instante.

—No busco nada , no quería estar aquí ! - porque es cierto que está es la vida que soñó, pero resultaron ser mentiras. Sasuke la mira , está buscando en vano , ella también quiere respuestas y no las tiene. —Nada es lo que yo recuerdo , todos son diferentes . Yo soy diferente ...a lo que quieren .

Sasuke no la suelta , parece demasiado concentrado en decidir qué hacer. Hinata solo quiere que le crea , necesita desesperadamente un aliado.

—Quiero ayudar a Naruto-kun ...él es tan diferente...el no haría estas cosas...

—¿Ayudarlo? Já. Él no quiere ayuda, no Hinata él sabe bien lo que hace...

Ahora comprende un poco a Sakura , quiere gritarle que está mal , que ella aún confía en Naruto pero no puede . Creía que la gente no hablaba mal de Sasuke en su mundo es quiza porque sabían que Sakura iba a golpearlos . Estaba equivocada, a él le importaba muy poco que hablaran lo que hablaran , él tenía el poder para callarlos. Pero ella ¿qué valor tiene para gritarles? ¿qué va a decirles si el Manma de aquí es a todas luces alguien horrible? ¿Qué argumentos puede ella tener para desmentirlos? No tiene nada .

—Atacó a sus amigos , traicionó a la aldea ...—Charasuke se levanta abrupto , Hinata logra jalar su su brazo hacia ella y ahora lo está sobando.

Siente que en cuaquier momento va a hecharse a llorar. Charasuke sigue hablando de Naruto , se enoja más con cada paraba que sale de sus labios . Quizá con rabia de que alguien desprecie la vida que él levantar la vista conempla lo alto que es , lo imponente que es en este mundo o en el que sea.

—Porfavor...no siga ...no diga esas cosas de él...—Susurra mientras lágrimas gruesas escapan de sus ojos .— sé que lo hace esta mal ...sé que nadie cree en él ...pero ..porfavor ...—repite —ayúdeme a traer a Naruto-kun . Tiene derecho a no confiar en mí , pero puedo demostrarle que soy quien digo ser. Naruto es mi amigo, jamás haría algo como esto, la única persona que puede detenerlo es usted, a usted lo escuchara , siempre...lo hace.

—No tienes ni idea de cómo son las cosas aquí . En realidad no somos tan amigos: Nos pusieron en el mismo equipo para regularnos , él era el mejor de la clase , yo...tenía otros intereses . Nuestro equipo funcionaba en las misiones pero no fuera de ellas .

—Pero...pero...—debate entre hipidos.

—Naruto no es mi amigo, Hinata. Jamás me permitió serlo.

Hinata se muerde los labios fuertemente . No tiene a nadie que pueda ayudarla. Naruto es fuerte en este mundo y en el que sea , ella no es rival para él. El único capaz de detenerlo es Sasuke y él no quiere hacerlo .

Las lágrimas escurren por sus ojos y no se molesta en detenerlas , se abraza a sí misma buscando consuelo , pero no lo obtiene por qué ahora su promebla es otro y Sasuke no es su amigo , el va a delatarla.

—Aún así voy a ayudarte.

—¿Po-por qué? — suelta desesperada . Quizá demasiado acostumbrada a que las cosas le salgan mal . A que nadie le tienda la mano para ayudarla . Sasuke desvía la mirada hacia el columpio vacío cerca de ellos.

—Porque ... odio que las chicas lloren.

.

.

.

En estos próximos días estaré publicando dos historias , espero poder donar con su apoyo y verlos por ahí .

Perdonen enserio la tardanza, mi internet murió y no tenía manera de actualizar. En fin, gracias por seguir aquí .

.

.

.


	8. Reset

.

.

.

.

 _ **Capitulo VI.**_

 _ **Reset**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"No tienes miedo a empezar de nuevo._

 _Tienes miedo a que ocurra otra vez lo mismo."_

 _._

.

.

.

Hinata decidió decirle a Hanabi quien era . Quizá su hermana sabía en el fondo que estaba viviendo con una extraña. La miró , quizá esperando a que mintiera antes de hecharse a llorar , al final terminaron llorando las dos. Su reacción solo le hizo darse cuenta que la verdad lastimaría a más personas; porque si ella no era la Hinata de esta dimensión... ¿qué le había ocurrido realmente a la Hinata que vivía ahí?

Su hermana le pregunta si le diría a alguien más sobre su identidad. Hinata no quiere hacerlo -no va a hacerlo- no hasta que encuentre a la Hinata real. Si llega a encontrarla , -a encontrarse-, se irá para siempre de este lugar. Porque no va poder remplazarla, -eso sí no ocurre algo extraño al encontrarse dos personas de una misma dimensión -, aunque eso es algo que jamás va a decirle a ella.

Le hace prometer que no le diría nada a nadie hasta que estuviese lista .

Su equipo le llama para reunirse en un café , interrumpiendo su platica para otra ocasión . Supone que creen que necesitaba su apoyo por el asunto de Menma . En realidad si los necesita , más que nunca.

Todo su equipo charla de algo que parece importante , aunque callan tan pronto ella está junto a ellos .

—Debo decirles algo...—les dice.

No sabe cómo iniciar la charla sobre sus sospechas sobre aquel sujeto con máscara naranja que ha provocado la guerra en su mundo y del que ella cree firmemente que es el responsable de la desaparición de Naruto. Y que ahora, al parecer estaba aquí.

—Lo sabemos Hina.

—¿Lo-lo saben? — La voz le sale temblorosa, se muerde los labios por no sonar igual a ella.

—Creo que fue obvio desde el principio ...tú ...olías diferente . Akamaru me lo dijo , no quise creerle por qué era un perro . Pero luego ...lo vi . Hacías cosas que ella nunca haría .

— ¿Qu-é? — esta vez aprieta sus puños sobre la mesa, no puede seguir haciendo eso o terminaran descubriéndola .

— Porfavor deja de fingir . — La voz de su maestra suena triste — Tú no eres nuestra Hinata.

Sus palabras rompen su corazón .

—¿De qué rayos hablan? —. No puede evitar ponerse ala defensiva . —¿Están escuchándose?— Varias personas les voltean a ver , ellos ni siquiera parecen preocupados. ¿De qué lo estarían? La única en problemas era ella.

—No podemos acusar sin fundamentos a alguien del clan Hyuga. Pero tenemos pruebas .

—¿Prebas?...No...

¿No, qué? ¿La entregarían a al policía de Konoha? ¿La traicionarían?

¿Y porque no ?

— No puedo creer que digan, no puedo seguir escuchándolos.

Quiere irse de ahí , quiere salir corriendo y despertarse de ese sueño . Se levanta con la intensión de marcharse, Kiba la toma fuerte de la muñeca casi haciéndole daño .

—Siéntate—Le ordena , solo tiene ganas de llorar .

—Fue algo obvio ¿sabes? Quisimos creer que tú cambio de personalidad fue por la misión que tuvimos , Tsunade-sama nos dijo que habías despertado confundida y que probablemente habría secuelas . Pero todos nuestros recuerdos contigo te parecía ajenos , a veces cambiaba las cosas a propósito y tú solo sonreías dándome la razón cuando no era cierto . Entonces pensé que quizá no eras ella , que alguien nos había cambiado a la Hinata que conocemos .

—Pensamos que eras un espía , que nos traicionarías tan pronto saliéramos de aldea , por eso decidimos dejarte el mando de la misión para confirmarlo ...—¿Entonces no fue por qué pensaban que ella era apata para guiarlos, solo estaban esperando el momento para capturala? ¿Eran así las cosas en realidad? ¿Aquí y en donde fuera sería solo un estorbo?— ...pero tú nos cuidaste.

—Nos hiciste de comer. Pensé que estaba envenenada así que se la di a Akamaru. No tenía nada de malo , y solo quede con hambre . Lo que quiero decir , es que la Hinata de aquí no sabía ni un poco de cosas del hogar . Se le quemaba hasta el agua .

Jamas había pensado en esos detalles. De todos modos eso era algo que no hubiera podido ocultar.

—Hinata , quiero que nos digas que está pasando—. Kurenai la mira preocupada como cuando era niña, como una mamá . Cuantas veces desde que esta aquí deseo decirle a su sensei que ella tenía una hija con Asuma Sarutobi.

—Yo-yo...

¿Debe decirles la verdad? . ¿Está preparada para eso?

Sí, confía en ellos.

Pero entonces...¿porque es tan dificil hablar...?

—Confía en nosotros .

Mira sus rostros , ellos tratan desesperadamente de confiar en ella. Quizá no sean las personas que conozca , pero si los que la Hinata de aquí conoce y sé que ella los quiere tanto como yo en mi mundo.

Recuerda una vez que habló con Naruto antes de los exámenes Chunnin, estaba nervioso y no confiaba en él para pelear contra Neji , le dijo todas las cosas buenas que sabía que era y al final le dijo que se sentía mejor con sus palabras .

Porque a veces necesitas que las personas te digan ciertas cosas para que puedas notarlas , y por qué ella necesitaba en esos momentos que alguien le ayudara.

—En mi mundo ...—Hinata les explica que ella es de la rama principal . Se descubre la frente y Kurenai palidece un poco. Explica que en su mundo todos tienen otras personalidades , que Kiba ama a su perro , que Shino ama los insectos y aunque duda un poco le dice a Kurenai que Asuma está enamorado de ella . Habla sobre Naruto y lo bueno que es , habla sobre la guerra con Pain y la reconstrucción de la aldea. Habla de sus sospechas del sujeto de la máscara , sobre la guerra que azota su aldea . Y casi al borde de las lagrimas sobre su ultimo recuerdo de ella protegiendo a Naruto.

—Debemos ir con Tsunade-sama. —apenas y puede susurrar Kiba. Akamaru le ladra apoyando la idea , él le sonríe forzadamente. Kiba estira una mano para tocar su peluda frente , aunque no acompleta su acción , va a tomarle algo de tiempo aceptarlo.

—Ella no va a creerme . —afirmó .

Porqué ¿quien en su sano juicio confiaría en una idea tan descabellada?

—Pero nosotros sí , y haremos que ella lo haga también .

Siente la mano de Kurenai sobre la suya, Kiba y Shino hacen lo mismo.

—Solo les he mentido desde que llegue. —no hay valor para mirarlos a los ojos.

A veces las personas mienten porque no quieren lastimar a sus amigos . A veces fingen no saber nada y callan lo que saben porque no tiene ninguna razón decirlo. Es cierto que los amigos se dicen la verdad , pero si la verdad es muy dura ¿Acaso no sería correcto jamás decirla? Si la otra persona jamás lo sabe no le dolerá .

Qué lástima que la vida nunca es como queremos y siempre se terminan por descubrir las cosas.

—No tenías de otra , yo también lo hubiera hecho , Hina. Salvaremos el culo de tu Menma y pronto los veremos juntos otra vez.

Hinata sonríe , aunque no cree en las palabras de Kiba, ella nunca ha estado con él. Solo sabe que aunque las cosas están mal aún tiene a sus amigos con ella . Y eso está bien. No necesita nada más .

Kurenai decide que mañana deberán ir a avisarle a Tsunade todo. Hinata se despide de ellos con el alma más ligera , ahora tiene aliados.

.

.

.

—Hinata-sama —le dice Neji de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, él está serio casi tanto como el que ella conoce, parece que la ha esperado bastante tiempo delante de su puerta de la mansión . Ella solo puede suspirar , lo había estado evitando pero debe se valiente , debe enfrentarse a todo si quiere salvar a Naruto. — Debo hablar con usted.

.

.

.

 **Nota del autor.**

No se enojen con Hinata, recuerde que ella solo recuerda hasta en el instante en que salta para proteger a Naruto, sus recuerdos son confusos y para ella Neji no ha muerto. Si ahora lo evita es porque él ha sido demasiado pervertido y eso la incómoda.

.

.

.

.


	9. Búsqueda

.

.

.

 ** _Capítulo VII._**

 _ **Búsqueda**_

 _._

 _"¿Es que tienes que remover la mierda de los demás sólo porque tú tengas mala memoria?"_

.

.

Se escucha un escándalo terrible dentro de la oficina de la Hokage , Shizune les dice que deberán esperar afuera en un tono fastidiado quizá por estar soportando todo eso desde hace rato . Escucha la voz de una mujer que se niega a creer que su hijo este en malos pasos , la otra voz es de un hombre que le pide que se calme . La imponente voz de la Hokage se eleva a cada minuto y aún así ninguna mujer cede.

La platica se prolonga por varios minutos y eso lejos de ayudarla solo la pone más nerviosa.

— Hokage-sama , el equipo 10 dice que tiene algo importante que decirle .— interrumpe Shizune en la oficina.

—Hazlos pasar—. Tsunade solo quiere que se marchen , ha intentado hacerla comprender por un buen rato de manera amable, pero la charla es insostenible. Hay fotos , reportes de otras Aldeas sobre los daños ocasionados e incluso testimonio de sus propios amigos. Le dirige una mirada a Minato para que se vayan , o ella va a tener que ser más seria.

El equipo entero entra y Hinata no puede evitar ver de reojo a la pareja ahí dentro. Su boca se abre sin querer al notar al cuarto Hokage frente a ella y a la que parece ser su esposa.

— Menma...no...él no podría ...— Kushina está limpiándose las lágrimas , no para de susurrar el nombre de su hijo .Minato entiende que deben asimilar la información que les han dado en su hogar, pero su esposa se niega a abandonar la oficina. Hinata se queda en shock por unos instantes ; ignorando el insistente llamado de la Hokage hacia ella.

—¿Y bien?

—¡Ah! ...sí. Bueno ...yo ... — se para tan recta como puede — Creo que se quién por qué Menma se ha ido.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Si , pero antes de eso debo explicarle algo. Yo no soy la Hinata que conoce , yo desperté ...aquí . No es que yo haya perdido la memoria , es simplemente yo no soy quien usted conoce. Yo vengo de otro lugar, quizá de otra dimensión , no lo sé , pero no soy de aquí .

Suelta sin más , no hay manera alguna de suavizar la situación y ella lo sabe .

—¿De qué estás hablando, Hinata?

Tsunade deja de leer los documentos que tiene y la mira como si estuviera loca , Hinata piensa que quizá si continúa en esto en verdad lo estará . Aún así sabe que debe esforzarse , que ha llegado lejos, que no puede rendirse.

— Se que lo que digo parecen disparates, pero es la verdad. Pensé que era mi mundo porque estaban las mismas personas pero...no son lo que yo recuerdo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que eres de otra dimensión? ¿Te estás escuchando a ti misma?

—Si , yo sé que suena mal . Pero si le digo esto es porque no quiero que le suceda a este lugar lo mismo que le pasó a donde yo vivía, ahí estamos en guerra , el mismo sujeto que creo ha corrompido a Menma es con quien estamos peleando nosotros. Todas las naciones se han unido solo para derrotarlo y aún así no parece suficiente .

— ¿Qué quiere con Menma?

Kushina le pregunta aunque se supone que ella ya debía de haberse marchado ...y que no tiene autoridad ninguna para solicitar información. Aunque tiene la misma mirada de confusión que tiene todos , ella hará lo que sea por recuperar a su hijo, incluso en creer eso.

—No lo sé .

—¿qué fue lo último que hiciste antes de estar aquí?

Pregunta de nuevo . Ella va a tomar cualquier esperanza que le demuestre que su hijo no es un traidor, aunque sea la más descabellada.

—Lo último que recuerdo es que yo me interpuse entre el último ataque del sujeto de la máscara y después solo desperté aquí .

— Equipo 10 — Tsunade habla por fin , y aunque su voz está llena de duda mira a sus compañeros — ¿debería confiar en las palabras de Hinata Hyuga?

— Sí, nosotros confiamos en ella.

Responden los tres al instante. Tsunade asiente , había sospechado desde hace tiempo que algo malo le sucedía a aquella muchacha pero jamás pensó que fuera algo tan grave ¿ha sido su culpa por dejarlo pasar?

—Entonces no tenemos otra opción más que encontrar lo más rápido posible a Menma y así evitar lo que sea que este tramando . —Shizune tiene una cara de incredulidad pero aún así se queda al lado de su maestra , si ella les cree entonces ella también lo hará — . Minato, Kushina deben descansar , retírense y esperen órdenes hasta nuevo aviso.

—¡No puede decirnos que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada, ttebanne!

—Hokage-sama, porfavor, déjenos participar.

Minato parece suplicarle, pero está claro que él hará lo que sea por traer de vuelta a su hijo con él, tenga el permiso de la Hokage o no. Le dirige la mirada más determinada que alguien le ha dado nunca , es la de un padre que daría la vida por su hijo, Kushina no se queda atrás , ellos solo quieren tener esperanzas de que esto es un error. Aunque quizá lo saben, quizá saben saben que no es así .

— Esta bien , está bien. Siendo así mañana mismo partirán para encontrarlo , Kiba también vamos a necesitarte . Charasuke ya puedes salir de ahí, sé que has estado escuchándonos desde el principio ,también vendrás.

El susodicho entra por la ventana , le sonríe a Hinata y aunque todos creyeron que era un gesto galante solo ellos dos saben que está dándole su apoyo. Han hablado mucho desde aquella última vez en que ella le dijo quién era, han hecho planes , han armado conclusiones pero ninguna de ellas parece encajar , no encuentran el motivo por el que ella está ahí y es que ambos lo saben , hay algo importante que ella ha olvidado.

—Ahora todos salgan de aquí... Excepto tú , "Hinata" debo hablar contigo en privado.

Hinata asiente débilmente mientras toma asiento frente a aquella imponente mujer , su equipo le dirige una mirada de apoyo y aún así Tsunade empieza a hablar hasta que escucha el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Y ella tiene que ser fuerte para no derrumbarse con cada prueba que debe pasar.

.

.

.

N/A:

¡Lo sé ,lo sé ! Me tardé muchísimo y lo siento , pero simplemente no podía continuarlo , les aseguro que valdrá lo que viene. Sus rewrits me animan a seguir escribiendo, Porfavor no paren de escribirme .

.

.

.


	10. Reencuentro

.

* * *

.

 _ **Capitulo VII.**_

 _ **Reencuentro**_

 _._

 _¿Cómo pueden los sentimientos de alguien desaparecer de esa forma?_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Se han escuchado rumores de pequeños poblados que desaparecen de la noche a la mañana , no estan seguros si Menma esta implicado pero lo más seguro es que tenga algo que ver . Estos ataques empezaron cuando él se fue.

Se dirigen hacia el último lugar que han atacado, por suerte para ellos algunas personas han logrado sobrevivir aunque su estado es deplorable . Les dicen que alguien con una mascara -para su sorpresa no una naranja con espiral, sino más bien blanca- ha llegado de repente e incendiado todo a su paso. Ataca parejo y sin contemplaciones y luego simplemente se va.

Kiba y Akamaru buscan sin descanso cualquier pista que pueda ayudarlos , logran encontrar un pedazo rasgado de tela . Kiba les dirige una mirada y ella sabe lo que signica, es de él.

El lider en la misión es Minato, decide que la misión ya no es de rescate, sino de percusión. Puede notar como le cuesta pronunciar esas palabras y como su esposa lo mira deshecha , aunque es evidente para todos que aún no pierden la esperanza en que esto sea un error. Más alla de ser padres de Menma , ellos dos eran ninjas de Konoha y su mision ante cualquier cosa era proteger su hogar...aunque fuera de su propio hijo.

Sin esperar más se dirigen hacia donde el olor se ha difuminado. Antes de poder avanzar más un ataque desde lo profundondel bosque los detiene .

Minato es el primero en responder contra el enemigo y pronto la batalla se torna feroz , la velocidad de ambos es impresionante , los demás saben que si se meten entre ellos solo estorbarán. Cuando parece que Minato va a ganar, un rasengan sale de la mano de aquel sujeto y es solo por milimetros es que puede esquivarlo.

—No puede ser...

Minato se queda perplejo, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Solo hay cuatro personas en el mundo que pueden hacer aquello y él sabe que detrás de aquella mascara sólo puede estar una persona; su hijo.

Todos se han quedado sin saber qué hacer, sonaba difícil considerarma Menma un enemigo cuando ha sido el modelo de la clase desde siempre, verdaderamente tener que atacarlo los sobrepasa .

—Menma, ¿porque estas haciendo esto?

Hinata se atreve a preguntar , Minato tiene que detener a su esposa para impedir que se acerque a su propio hijo.

—Hinata, de entre todos pensé que tu serias la que lo entenderia más .

—¿Yo?...no te entiendo...

Porque ha sido confuso y doloroso para ella tener que buscar respuestas en un mundo donde tiene todo lo que pensó que la haría feliz , y resultó que nisiquiera así podía serlo.

—Esa aldea pacifista en la que vivimos ...no me deja crecer tanto como quiero, mi equipo esta compuesto por estúpidos . —Ella voltea a mirar a Charasuke , él esta con los puños cerrados más serio que nunca esta vez realmente se parece al muchacho que ella conoce, y aunque le ha prometido ayudarla cada vez que estan cerca de conseguir algo, se alejan cada vez más. —Una niña que solo me persigue y un Uchiha que solo se preocupa por la cantidad de mujeres que puede conseguir ..." Él " me ha mostrado que puedo conseguir mucho más ...— Menma estira su mano hacia ella, invitándola a que la tome .— ven conmigo...

—Yo...

Y es que se escucha tan tentador. Aunque sea una mentira que él quiera estar con ella .

—¡Ella no va a ir contigo!

Charasuke se pone frente a ella, vuelto una furia . Quisiera saber porque se ha puesto así , sabe que nisiquiera en ese mundo eran amigos porque su hermana le ha preguntado porque va verla, incluso Sakura ha hecho comentarios sobre ellos dos . Minato hace un señal y todos atacan , Kushina se queda a su lado como su escolta , aunque es más una mentira a sí misma para evitar en todo lo posible atacar a su hijo.

—Menma deja esto, aún puedes volver. — Le ruega su madre .

Una sonrisa sarcastica asoma de sus labios. Niega lentamente con la cabeza y empieza a reir. Para Hinata aquello que siempre le supo a una melodia dulce ahora sonaba como el mismisimo infierno.

—Ese el problema madre, que yo no quiero volver.

Hinata gira el rostro evitando mirarlo , rechazando la mano que en en sus más profundos e infantiles sueños se había imaginado tomando la suya .

.

.


End file.
